Un véritable ami vous poignarde en face
by Morgane Des Fees
Summary: Sirius et James se disputent une fille... La vraie question est : leur amitié va-t-elle y survivre ?


**Voici un autre très vieux OS... J'ai toujours cru que l'amitié qui réunissait James et Sirius pouvait tout dépasser. Ceci dit, je ne vois pas vraiment Lily faire ça... Mais pour les besoins de l'histoire...**

* * *

- Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Nous… Nous deux. Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir.

- Oh Sirius ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? On ne va pas se prendre la tête ! Si ? On est pas bien tous les deux ?

- Si bien sûr mais James est mon meilleur ami. Je me sens coupable de te voir dans son dos. Je ne peux plus continuer.

- Qu'est-ce que Potter a à voir dans cette histoire ?

Il soupire. Ils ont plusieurs fois eu cette discussion et chaque fois, cela se termine pareil : des mots durs, qui dépassent la pensée et des larmes.

- Tu sais bien que James est le cœur de cette affaire, le pourquoi on ne s'est pas encore affiché ensemble

- Ça c'est ton choix !

- Arrête ! Essaye au moins de comprendre ! Je ne peux plus continuer !

- Non, crois-moi j'essaye de comprendre ! De toutes mes forces !

- Arrête ça !

- Tu ne peux plus ou tu ne veux plus ? demande-t-elle d'un air lasse.

- Si toi et moi, ça menace mon amitié avec James alors je ne veux plus. Nous nous sommes jurés il y a longtemps qu'aucune fille ne se mettrait en travers de notre route…

- C'est tout ce que je suis alors ? Une fille ?

- Je suis désolé Lily mais c'est véritablement terminé.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Sirius ! Je t'en prie ! Regarde-moi au moins ! supplie-t-elle tandis qu'il détourne la tête pour marquer la fin de la discussion

Non. Il ne peut pas la regarder. Il ne peut pas voir ses grands yeux verts remplis de larmes de douleur et de fureur en sachant qu'il en est la cause. Il ne peut pas regarder les rayons du soleil levant se refléter sur les magnifiques cheveux auburn de cette fille, leur donnant ainsi l'aspect du feu liquide. Il ne peut pas admirer ce visage parfait qu'il aime tant à présent déformé par le chagrin, ni la silhouette incomparable de la jeune fille qui récupère ces affaires éparpillées autour du lit.

- Je te déteste Sirius Black ! entend-t-il avant le claquement de la porte de son dortoir.

Il ferme les yeux très fort et se cache la tête dans son oreiller.

- Mais bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

ooo

Elle se sauve vite de cette chambre. Cette chambre qui restera pour toujours synonyme de bonheur et de malheur. Cette chambre mais surtout l'un des habitant de cette chambre. Sirius Black. Et si aujourd'hui elle fuit si vite ce dortoir, ce n'est que pour éviter qu'il voit ses larmes. Ah, il s'est bien moqué d'elle, lui jouant le grand jeu, abattant la carte du « je t'aime » simplement pour la mettre dans son lit et pouvoir ensuite clamer haut et fort qu'il avait eu toutes les filles de l'école même la petite Préfète-en-Chef-Miss-Parfaite que son meilleur ami convoitait ! Quant à cette foutu amitié légendaire des Maraudeurs ! Que de la connerie ! La preuve ici même ! Sirius Black n'avait pas hésité à séduire – avec succès – la fille dont son meilleur ami, son frère même était soit disant amoureux depuis trois ans maintenant. Non, elle le jure sur sa vie mais, elle Lily Evans, Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor ne se fera jamais plus avoir par un homme qui lui dira qu'un beau jour il s'est réveillé et s'est rendu compte qu'il était fou d'elle. Encore moins un Maraudeur !

ooo

- Ai-je pris la bonne décision ? Va-t-elle tout raconter à James par pure vengeance ? Et surtout cela donnera-t-il sa chance à James ?

- Patmol ? appelle une voix qui interrompt les pensées de Sirius et le ramène sur terre.

- Lunard ?

- Ça va ?

- Bien sûr pourquoi ?

- Je t'entends marmonner depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oh, je suis en train de calculer un plan pour nos chers amis les Serpentards ! ment-il aisément. C'est facile à présent, après trois mois d'entraînement quotidien… Tout le monde tombait dans le panneau même ses amis les plus proches… Tout le monde sauf James, il le sait.

- Dans ce cas… mais vas-y doucement cette fois ! MacGonagall n'est plus si jeune, si elle voit encore deux cents points retirés en une nuit, elle risque de faire une crise cardiaque !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mon p'tit loup, dit Sirius avec entrain en commençant à s'habiller, cette vieille bique nous enterrera tous, et puis on t'a toi, pour réparer les erreurs de tes très chers amis et rattraper tout ce qui a été perdu !…

- Dis comme ça, je ne peux te donner que carte blanche, conclut-il en souriant.

Sourire auquel répond magnifiquement Sirius. Mais si Lunard regarde de plus près il verrait que ce sourire n'est pas tout à fait naturel.

_« Ah mon cher Lunard, si tu pouvais réparer mes erreurs et rattraper ce que j'ai perdu… »_

_ooo_

James revient du parc. Réveillé tôt, il a ressenti le besoin de respirer l'air frais du matin et surtout d'éclaircir un peu ses idées. Deux sujets le préoccupent, deux choses vraiment importantes pour lui – ou plutôt deux êtres – la femme de sa vie, la femme de ses rêves qui s'obstine à se refuser à lui pourtant à travers les insultes élaborées qu'elle lui lance à longueur de temps, il a la preuve qu'elle pense à lui, peut-être pas en bien mais au moins il est dans ses pensées… Depuis quelques temps, le bal d'Halloween peut-être, elle paraissait plus heureuse, plus joyeuse, riait plus ouvertement, prenait un peu moins son travail de préfète au sérieux, ne passait plus tout son temps libre à lire ou à faire ses devoirs mais à discuter avec ses amies ou juste à rêvasser blottie dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée.

Il ne sait pas à quoi est dû ce changement et ça l'agace, il aimerait tant en être la source. Pourtant il l'aime tellement qu'il est heureux pour elle, qu'elle soit à son tour aussi heureuse et ouverte… même si c'est à cause – ou grâce – à un autre que lui. Il l'aime tellement qu'il est prêt à renoncer à elle du moment qu'elle est heureuse. Mais que celui qui la fait pleurer prenne garde… Il se retire mais reste derrière le rideau, prêt à accueillir l'acteur qui à mal jouer son rôle…

Ceci est donc sa première conclusion tirée de sa balade matinale. Son autre préoccupation n'a pas trouvé d'explication. Le comportement de son frère, de son meilleur ami reste inexplicable. Sirius feignait d'être comme avant, proposait toujours autant de blagues à faire aux Serpentards mais ne flirtait plus à tout bout de champs avec n'importe quel membre de la gente féminine qui lui passait sous le nez. Il disait qu'il s'était lassé, qu'elles étaient toutes pareilles. Les autres le croient, James non. Il sait que Sirius cache quelque chose et qu'il ne veut pas le dire.

Il passe le tableau qui masque l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor et se retrouve dans le petit tunnel pour rejoindre la lumière chaleureuse des flammes. Alors qu'il enlève l'écharpe qu'il a autour du cou, il est percuté par quelque chose – quelqu'un qui après s'être redressé, ne fait pas mine de s'excuser :

- Tu pourrais au moins demander pardon ! ordonne-t-il d'une voix agressive.

- Par…don… bafouille alors une autre voix enrouée par les larmes.

- Lily ? Pourquoi pleure-tu ?

Il n'obtient pas de réponse mais qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se jette dans ses bras, qu'elle s'accroche à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée et qu'elle pleure dans son cou. Il ne sait comment réagir alors il la serre délicatement contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Les minutes passent et Lily ne semble pas se calmer. Il s'interroge sur l'origine de son chagrin mais il est interrompu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle lui demande d'une voix toujours hachée par les sanglots de l'emmener loin d'ici. Il ne comprend pas bien ce qu'elle veut dire mais hoche la tête et repasse le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui proteste dans le vide qu'on la dérange pour rien. Il l'ignore et guide Lily vers son endroit préféré au fond du parc du château à la lisière de la forêt interdite et sur les rives du lac. Personne ne vient jamais ici, tout y est calme, l'endroit parfait pour les moment de trouble. Il fait asseoir Lily sur un rocher avant de dégrafer sa cape et de la poser avec douceur sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille, lui passe son écharpe autour du cou et lui tend ses gants. Enfin, il s'installe à coté d'elle et attend patiemment que les sanglots s'apaisent.

- Pourquoi pleure-tu Lily ? répète-t-il

Elle ne sait que répondre. Même si elle en a plusieurs fois menacé Sirius au cours de leurs disputes, elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de tout raconter à James. D'ailleurs celui-ci la surprend. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il soit aussi gentil et soucieux : il lui prête tous ses vêtements chauds, se retrouvant ainsi dehors, seulement avec son uniforme, au petit matin en plein mois de février. Et puis sa sollicitude la touche. Enormément. Ce n'est pas le type arrogant qu'elle croyait qu'il était. Mais elle ne peut pas lui dire qu'elle pleure car son meilleur ami l'a largué à cause de lui. Alors elle secoue la tête et ramène ses genoux sous son menton avant de les entourer de ses bras.

Il lui demande de le regarder mais elle s'obstine à fixer l'eau, elle a peur qu'il découvre dans ses yeux ce qu'elle cache pour le protéger. Pourtant devant le ton plus pressant de James, elle se tourne vers lui. Et ce qu'elle voit dans ses yeux à lui la bouleverse profondément : un amour sans borne et sans faille. C'est trop pour elle, elle se remet à pleurer et se jette une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Il la serre contre son cœur plus fort que la première fois. Elle commence à se calmer, à se sentir bien. Peut-être que...

ooo

Sirius tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. En regardant par la fenêtre de son dortoir, il a vu Lily et James traverser le parc ensemble. Il a peur de ce que Lily pourrait faire – ou dire – pour se venger. Quand il jouait encore avec les filles, il a pu voir ce que c'est qu'une femme en colère lorsqu'elle est abandonnée… Alors il attend, le verdict suprême, le retour de son frère. Tout dépendra de James. Lorsqu'il entre dans la salle commune, Sirius parvient tout de même à composer une attitude nonchalante et sourit sereinement à son meilleur ami. On est un Black ou on ne l'est pas. Pourtant quand il voit le visage renfrogné de James, son assurance factice vole en éclat. Sait-il ? James se met à arpenter le tapis de long en large, cognant parfois dans le mur, serrant les poings au rythme de ses pensées, n'hésitant pas à être lui-même devant son ami.

- Je vais le tuer, Sirius ! Je te jure que je vais le retrouver et que je vais le tuer !

- Qui ça ?

- Le salaud qui a osé faire pleurer Lily ! Il faut être fou pour faire du mal à une fille pareille !

- Où est-elle ? Je t'ai vu te promener avec elle dans le parc, reprend-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait rester un peu seule, histoire de faire un peu de tri dans ses idées ! Non mais je rêve, crache-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur comme pour accentuer ses paroles, si je retrouve ce sale fils de **** je te jure que je l'égorge sur place mais pas avant de lui avoir fait implorer pardon à Lily !

Sirius blêmit mais à l'intérieur. James est vraiment en colère, contre lui, même s'il ne le sait pas. Faut-il qu'il lui avoue la vérité ? N'est-ce pas un pari risqué ? Il soupire un peu bruyamment. James se tourne vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il d'un ton agressif.

- Rien. Rien du tout, pourquoi ? rétorque à son tour Sirius peut-être un peu trop vite.

- Comme ça…

Sirius soupire doucement cette fois. Il a eu chaud, il s'en rend compte, mais mentir devient de plus en plus intolérable. Il faut qu'il avoue. Sa culpabilité lui pèse depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il rassemble son courage, inspire profondément et se jette à l'eau.

- C'est moi James.

Le dit James se retourne vers son ami, agacé. Il est très sérieux, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter. Il lui fait comprendre un le fixant d'un air dur mais Sirius ne baisse pas les yeux.

- C'est moi, James, répète-t-il.

- C'est toi quoi ?

Il refuse ne serait-ce que d'envisager la possibilité qui se présente à son esprit. Il se trompe, cela ne peut pas être ça.

- C'est moi, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute si Lily pleure…

- Que me chantes-tu là ?

- C'est réellement ma faute, continue-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, je voulais tout arrêter plus tôt, dès que j'ai vu que ça risquait de nous entraîner plus loin mais j'en ai été incapable. Pourtant j'aurais dû le faire, la culpabilité me rongeait mais …

Il ne peut aller plus loin. James, à présent conscient de ce que son ami essaye de lui dire, sent la colère l'envahir. C'est à cause de lui si Lily, sa belle Lily est heureuse ? Il aurait osé ? Avec une vélocité héritée de ses entraînements d'attrapeur, il saisit Sirius par le col de son pull et le repousse violemment contre le manteau de la cheminée. Son sang bouille dans ses veines, et ses yeux sont remplis de rage. Il lève le bras et ferme le poing prêt à frapper. Mais ne bouge pas. A la place, il scrute intensément le regard de son ami, de son adversaire. Il n'y rencontre qu'excuse et contrition mais aucun regret.

- Tu… tu me… je ne trouve même pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point tu me dégoûtes Black !

C'est la première fois depuis plus de six ans que James prononce son nom de famille. Son bras en joue, part et frappe. James, avec satisfaction, voit Sirius fermer les yeux, sous l'attente du choc… qui ne vient pas. James a frappé à coté, à trois centimètres de son visage. Sirius le regarde incrédule tandis que James esquisse un sourire, un rictus plutôt d'amertume ou de dégoût.

- Je ne voudrais pas abîmer ce si beau visage, crache-t-il, celui que toutes aiment…

Il lâche Sirius qui, surpris, trébuche. Et sans plus un regard s'éloigne. Il a besoin d'air, pour respirer, pour recouvrer son calme, pour éclaircir ses idées…

ooo

Elle passe juste le portrait qui garde l'entrée, lorsqu'une fois de plus elle est bousculée. Mais elle retient la bordée d'injures qui menace de sortir et sourit en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agit que de James. Elle lui est profondément reconnaissante de lui avoir montrer cet endroit fantastique, et de lui avoir permit de reprendre ses esprits. De l'avoir consolée et de lui avoir rendu le sourire. Désormais et même si ça fait mal, elle se range de l'avis de Sirius. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Même si elle souffre, même si son cœur a mal, elle fera bonne figure devant les autres. Inutile qu'ils sachent. De plus, elle n'est vraiment pas du genre à étaler sa vie, encore moins la sentimentale.

Elle est donc sur le point de remercier James lorsqu'elle croise son regard et que celui-ci la paralyse. Il a un regard dur, plein de colère. Il est blessé, elle le sent. Il la fixe le temps de la dépasser, et la haine qui brille dans ses prunelles tétanise Lily. Sans en savoir la cause, elle se sent misérable face à ses yeux accusateurs. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignent, elle se tourne vers la salle commune qui commence à se remplir.

Pourtant la plupart des élèves reste immobile. Sirius, hébété, est le centre de cette attention fortuite. Elle s'approche de lui à grandes enjambées, ignorant son cœur qui se serre et ses yeux qui la brûlent. Une vilaine impression l'envahit soudain : Quelque chose de mauvais vient de se produire.

Sirius observe le mur contre lequel il s'était retrouvé plaqué peu de temps auparavant. Du sang est imprégné dans les cavités de la roche. Celui de James. Il n'avait pas du y aller de main morte, s'il l'avait frappé, Sirius n'aurait pas fait le fier. Il voit Lily qui s'approche. Elle a l'air aussi perdu que lui. Il tend la main comme pour la passer dans les belles boucles auburn de la jeune fille avant de laisser retomber son bras. Il n'a plus le droit.

- Je… il m'a… bégaye-t-elle, encore surprise.

- Il sait Lily.

- Il… quoi ?

- Je viens de lui avouer.

Il la voit blêmir et se dit qu'il ne doit pas être loin d'avoir la même couleur. Puis elle porte sa main à sa bouche dans un geste horrifié et des larmes affluent aussitôt à ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Instinctivement il la serre dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais pu résister lorsqu'elle se mettait à pleurer, elle semble si vulnérable. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que tout avait commencer… Puis se rendant compte qu'il était le centre du spectacle, il cède à la colère.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre de mieux à faire ? aboie-t-il en direction des spectateurs indésirables.

La foule se disperse précipitamment tandis que les sanglots de Lily redoublent contre son épaule. Il soupire et la lassitude s'insinue en lui._ Qu'a-t-il fait ?_

ooo

Elle revoit encore son regard quand il lui est passé devant. Un regard de déception, des prunelles brillantes de dégoût. Merlin que ce regarde la brûle. Juste au moment ou elle s'aperçoit qu'il n'était pas comme elle l'imaginait… Maintenant qu'elle y repense, au calme dans sa chambre. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle a fait semblant d'être malade. Quoi que, elle n'est pas loin de la maladie, sauf que sa souffrance n'est pas physique mais mentale, sentimentale…

Recroquevillée sur son lit, elle se dit qu'elle doit parler de tout ça à quelqu'un mais soyons honnête, elle n'a jamais eu de véritables amis. Et les seuls qui pouvaient prétendre à ce titre ont déserté lorsqu'elle a commencé à sorti avec Sirius, ou plutôt elle les a tous abandonné ! Elle se mord le poignet en guise de punition futile et inutile. Elle sait à qui elle a envie de parler, elle le sait pertinemment, la seule personne avec qui elle était assez proche mais en aura-t-elle le courage ?

ooo

- Comment-a-t-il pu me faire ça ? C'était mon meilleur ami !

- Calme-toi, Cornedrue, ça n'avancera à rien de fracasser toutes les chaises de cette pièce !

- Moi ça me fait du bien ! Tu imagines ce qu'il m'a fait ?

- Oui j'ai bien compris. Mais qu'est-ce qui te mets en rogne à ce point ?

- Comment oses-tu me poser cette question ? hurle James en cessant de taper sur l'innocente table pour fixer droit dans les yeux son ami.

- C'est le fait qu'il sorte avec Lily et qu'il …

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ?

- Tu vas me dire le contraire ?

- T 'as vraiment rien compris, Lunard ! assène-t-il avant de sortir de la salle de classe désaffectée dans laquelle il s'était réfugié pour tout démolir en paix mais il avait fallu que Rémus le retrouve est tente de l'apaiser avec son raisonnement de psy à la con ! Non mais pour qui se prenaient tous ces gens ? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille, expurger sa rage de la façon qu'il le voulait ?

ooo

- Ca ne sert à rien de pleurer tu sais ? C'est fait, c'est fait !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça sur ce ton là ? Tu viens de perdre ton meilleur ami ! C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

- C'est de ta faute !

- MA faute ?

- Bien sur ! Tu as débarqué dans ma vie et tu as tout chamboulé ! Tu savais très bien que ça allait poser des problèmes ! Tu savais très bien que James était amoureux fou de toi !

- Tu parles ! Potter ne m'aime pas, Potter n'aime personne si ce n'est lui !

- Tu te trompes ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu te trompes !

- Bien sur que si, je le sais, hurle t-elle, fort, si fort, à faire s'envoler les oiseaux des arbres alentour.

Ils ont trouvé refuge dans le parc pour être à l'abri des regard curieux de leur camarades mais ils se rendent compte peu à peu que se retrouver tous les deux en tête-à-tête n'est plus une très bonne idée !

- Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? Si tu le sais, et que tu es quand même restée avec moi, c'est que tu voulais le faire souffrir !

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose !

- C'est complètement différent !

- En quoi est-ce différent ?

- Tu ne comprendrais pas !

- Il suffirait que tu me l'expliques !

- Jamais !

- Parfait !

Il la regarde partir en courant, et il en jurerait, en pleurant. Il se laisse glisser à bas de l'arbre contre lequel il s'est appuyer pendant sa scène du mec qui en a rien à foutre de cette fille et de son meilleur copain.

- Un Black ne pleure pas, dit-il à voix haute dans le silence pesant qui l'entoure comme pour s'en convaincre.

Décidément, il a tout gagné ce matin, il a d'abord perdu son meilleur ami, et puis la fille qu'il aime le prend pour un monstre sans cœur. Et si, il peut se remettre de la perte de la fille, c'est de son frère, non jamais… Comment va-t-il pouvoir se sortir de là ?

ooo

Elle a tiré le gros lot ce matin, d'abord se faire larguer, puis se rendre compte que le mec qui lui court après depuis un lustre n'est pas aussi lourd qu'elle le pensait, puis ledit mec qui découvre sa relation avec son meilleur ami, et qui l'assassine du regard… C'est trop, bien trop pour elle et ses frêles épaules.

Arrivée devant la Grande Salle, elle contient à grand-peine ses larmes et attend, celle qu'elle veut voir ne devrait plus tarder à sortir.

Un groupe de septième année de Poufsouffle sort, elle se redresse et croise le regard noisette d'une jeune fille qui rit à gorge déployée, entourée de ses amis. Lily fait un pas vers cette fille et tend lentement la main en sa direction.

- Anna… souffle-t-elle

- Tiens, tu reviens maintenant ? Tu n'es plus avec ton copain ? questionne méchamment un garçon.

- Hein ?

- Paraît que tu es sortie avec Sirius Black ! enchaîne une autre fille, Milania.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Mais toute l'école le sait !

- Comment ?

- Voyons Lily, il s'agit de Black ! Il s'en est vanté tiens !

- Quand ?

- Ce matin au petit déjeuner !

- Impossible… murmure Lily, il est avec moi depuis ce matin.

Milania perd son sourire mesquin pour lui jeter un regard froid. Lily baisse les yeux, pourtant elle s'entendait bien avec elle avant. Milania attrape le bras d'Anna mais celle-ci se dégage et s'avance vers Lily.

- Annette, que fais-tu ? interroge le garçon qui à parler en premier.

- T'occupes ! Je vous rejoins plus tard.

Sur ce, elle attrape le bras de Lily et l'entraîne vers un coin tranquille à l'abri des regards indiscrets qui ne manquent pas de converger vers eux. Lily est devenue le centre des ragots depuis qu'on sait qu'elle était avec Black.

ooo

Il n'aurait pas du s'en prendre à Rémus, il le sait et il s'en veut. Mais il est d'un caractère assez impulsif et laisse trop souvent ses émotions l'emporter sur sa raison et après il est en proie au remord…

Il cherche activement son vieux Lunard. Il va s'excuser et tout ira de nouveau bien. Il le trouve dans la salle commune sur le canapé face à la cheminée. Mais pas seul. Aucune importance, c'est si simple d'ignorer quelqu'un.

- Lunard ?

- Hum ?

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure…

- Oh ! Ce n'est rien.

- D'accord.

Il repart vers il ne sait où mais la destination n'a pas d'importance. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce. La colère et la trahison sont encore trop fortes. Alors il s'en va tout seul. Rémus reste avec Lui, mais ce n'est pas grave non plus. Lunard est aussi bien l'ami de Sirius que le sien. On ne peut pas lui demander de choisir.

Il part à la recherche de Peter.

ooo

Sirius baisse la tête sous le coup de la peine, de l'humiliation et peut-être aussi un peu de la colère. Comment ose-t-il lui faire l'affront de ne même pas le regarder ?

Rémus semble comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de son ami.

- Mets toi à sa place aussi.

- Mais si encore il acceptait d'écouter mes excuses !

- C'est pas facile. Son meilleur ami est sorti avec la fille dont il est amoureux depuis je sais plus combien de temps, quasiment le début de sa scolarité !

- Oui mais ce n'était pas voulu…

- Ça Sirius, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut l'expliquer.

Rémus garde les yeux sur Sirius qui semble se perdre dans la contemplation des flammes.

- Tu as raison. Je vais tenter de le lui faire comprendre, déclare-t-il en se levant d'un air résolu.

ooo

- Je sais plus quoi faire Anna. J'ai tout gâché.

- Oui, ça c'est certain.

Elles sont dehors sur un banc, à l'abri du vent et depuis une demi-heure, Lily essaye d'expliquer la situation véritable – et pas celle narrée par les ragots – à Anna (son vrai nom est en fait Annette Thompson mais lors de leur tout premier voyage pour l'école, Lily l'avait rebaptisé) mais les mots ne sortent pas.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Lily lui avait manquée lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi. Mais si elle lui avait pardonné (c'est ça les amis, ça pardonne tout) elle voulait qu'elle se rende compte dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée.

- Je sais plus quoi faire. En plus, tout le monde parle de moi, dit que je suis une traînée… C'est pas vrai. C'est vraiment pas vrai, je suis pas comme ça…

- Tu sais Lil', tout ce que j'entends depuis tout c'est moi, moi, moi et moi… Tu penses à eux ? Tas un peu brisé leur amitié, en te fourrant au milieu, c'est pas joli joli comme action.

Lily sent son visage se décomposer à mesure que les mots d'Anna s'abattent sur elle, pareil à des gifles. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle depuis le début… Elle laisse échapper un gémissement.

- Je ne suis qu'une sale égoïste ! Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas vu avant ?

Anna se tait, laissant Lily à ses remords un court instant, le temps qu'elle prenne conscience de l'entièreté de son acte.

- Tu n'es pas égoïste Lily. Tu n'as pas fait attention c'est tout. Pour une fois que tu penses un peu à toi…

- C'est bien ça le problème ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fait ?

- En y réfléchissant bien, t'as juste brisé une des plus belle amitié qui m'ait été donné de voir pour une simple partie de jambe en l'air !

- Anna ! C'est pas du tout ça !

- Je sais bien. Je voulais juste que tu réalise…

- C'est fait.

- Alors reste plus qu'à réparer tes dégâts…

ooo

Sirius cherche James dans tout le château. Il n'a pas pensé à emporter la carte du Maraudeur, il a été bien stupide. « Une fois de plus » songe-t-il avec amertume. Quand subitement, il a comme une inspiration. C'est tellement évident qu'il s'en veut encore plus pour ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt.

Il ouvre la porte de la Salle sur Demande et reste stupéfait face au chaos qui règne. Des chaises fracassées, des bureaux démantibulés, des plumes de coussins planant tranquillement dans les airs, indifférentes à la rage de la seule personne dans la pièce.

Sirius respire un grand coup et ferme la porte avec force pour signifier sa présence à son ami. James jette la chaise qui s'éclate contre le mur et se retourne vers le visiteur incongru. Quand son regard tombe sur Sirius, il plisse les yeux.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, dit Sirius.

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

- Peut-être mais moi j'ai plein de chose à te raconter.

- Je ne veux pas les entendre.

- Tu n'as pas le choix !

- T'en es certain ?

- … oui, répond t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Sirius observe James avec attention. Lorsqu'il voit celui-ci donner un coup de pied dans un livre et ne plus bouger, il sait qu'il a réussi à négocier sa trêve. Il montre d'un signe deux fauteuils renversés qu'ils remettent en place face à face mais séparés par une distance de sécurité de plus d'un mètre.

- Je vais t'expliquer comment ça a commencé…

ooo

- Que dois-je faire selon toi, Anna ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse tout le boulot quand même ?

- J'avais espéré, déclare Lily en souriant (ce qui lui fait le plus grand bien) mais tu sais le pire… C'est que j'ai toujours su pour Potter… qu'il… que je…

- Que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Lily l'observe, choquée. Il lui a fallu un certain temps pour admettre cette hypothèse – elle ne veut pas encore que ce soit une certitude – et Anna lui balance comme ça.

- C'était si voyant que ça ? demande-t-elle horrifiée ?

- Non rassure-toi, seul ceux qui te connaissaient s'en sont rendu compte.

- Donc seulement toi ?

- Hon-hon, conclut-elle en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

- Tu me rassures… mais tu sais… Sirius… j'ai quand même eu… j'ai quand même des sentiments pour lui…

- Oui je sais. Ne me regarde pas avec cette tête de carpe idiote sortie de l'eau, je le sais, sinon tu ne serais pas restée avec lui. Je ne pense pas que tu sois ce genre de fille, je me trompe ?

- Tu as raison bien sûr. J'ai pas une face de carpe, je t'interdis de dire ça. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait ça alors... Si... si ce que tu dis est vrai. Pourquoi j'ai choisi Sirius ? songe-t-elle à voix basse. Elle soupire après un silence : Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à faire ?

- Croiser les doigts pour que leur amitié soit pas foutue, et dès que tu peux, aller t'excuser auprès des deux et … le plus dur restera encore à faire.

- Le plus dur ? Il existe plus dur que d'admettre que j'ai fait une boulette et aller demander pardon ?

- Oh oui Lily. Après il va falloir que tu choisisses…

ooo

- Tu te souviens du bal d'Halloween ? Tu te rappelle qu'on avait rajouté du whisky pur feu dans le bol de jus de Citrouille ?

Sirius commence son histoire sous les yeux assassin de James. Il sait qu'il doit se montrer persuasif pour convaincre son ami. Mais comme James reste immobile sans aucun signe d'encouragement, Sirius reprend son récit. Il n'en mène pas large mais ne le montre pas.

- Toi qui savais que la boisson était piégée, tu en as carrément abusé. L'année prochaine il faudra en mettre moins tu ne penses pas ?

James hoche la tête imperceptiblement et Sirius prend ça avec soulagement, au moins il lui pardonnerait… Pas tout de suite, mais ça s'arrangerait puisqu'il a parlé du futur et que James a acquiescé.

- Bref… Tu as commencé à dire des choses… pas forcément gentilles. Mais ça on a l'habitude mais d'ordinaire tu es plus… disons diplomatique. Et puis tu as commencé à t'adresser à Lily. En résumé, tu lui as dit qu'elle n'était qu'une allumeuse au cœur de pierre puisqu'elle connaissait tes sentiments et qu'elle jouait avec. Tu l'as dit devant tous ses amis, elle s'est levée et elle est sortie en courant. Tu as ensuite continué à faire le procès de tout le monde, beaucoup passaient dessus, ça se voyait comme un dragon sur un canapé que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal mais Franck Londubat a quand même failli t'en mettre une, je l'ai arrêté mais tu m'as dit de pas m'en mêler et comme ça faisait un petit moment que tu me gonflais je suis aussi sorti prendre l'air. Et j'ai vu Lily assise sur un banc qui pleurait. Quand je me suis approchée d'elle, elle a du me confondre avec toi car elle m'a demandé pourquoi je lui avais dit ça, que je savais très bien ce qu'il en était, que je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle... et elle s'est remise à pleurer plus fort, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle a fini par s'endormir, comme je ne pouvais pas avoir accès à son dortoir, je l'ai amené dans le notre et j'ai dormi à coté d'elle. Quand elle s'est réveillée, vous trois dormiez encore, elle m'a dit merci et elle était si belle malgré ses yeux rouges et gonflés et… et j'ai eu très envie de l'embrasser mais je me suis retenu car je savais que je ne devais pas mais… c'est elle qui a, en première et puis après… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je ne l'ai pas repoussé.

A ce moment de son histoire, il n'ose plus regarder James. Il fait une pause, le temps de contrôler le rouge qui essaye de lui monter aux joues. Il inspire un grand coup, c'est presque fini, le plus dure est passé.

ooo

- Après je suis partie, tu vois. Mais j'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête, il a un espèce de pouvoir magnétique qui hypnotise… Sa voix meurt tandis qu'elle se plonge dans ses pensées. Elle revient à la réalité quand Anna se gratte la gorge. Elle sourit et s'excuse avant de continuer : et donc je lui ai dit que j'avais une chose à lui dire, mais que je ne voulais pas que ça s'ébruite. A ma grande surprise il est venu, je n'y croyais pas, il avait l'air tellement coupable le soir du bal que… AU début, j'ai eu des scrupules, je pensais à James mais quand il est arrivé paf tout s'est envolé, et… et c'est là que ça a commencé, je lui ai dit que je voulais le voir, et lui, ce drôle il m'a répondu qu'on se voyait tous les jours, alors j'ai du lui expliquer comment je voulais le voir… A chaque fois que je lui donnais un rendez-vous je passais mon temps à espérer de tout mon cœur qu'il viendrait et à chaque fois il venait, mais il avait un air presque terrifié et me répété sans cesse qu'on ne devait pas nous voir parce qu'il ne l'avait pas encore dit à James… et puis au bout d'un mois peut-être c'est lui qui m'a donné un rendez-vous, j'étais si heureuse…

- Tu l'es encore à ce souvenir, Lily, tes yeux brillent.

- Oui, je le garderais précieusement ce souvenir quoi qu'il advienne, c'était si merveilleux. mais j'ai su aussi que c'était le début d'un truc qu'on ne maîtriserait pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. On se voyait toujours en cachette et puis un jour il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, si je te jure que si. Ça m'a fait un tel choc et j'ai eu une pensée fugitive pour James. Il me le répétait souvent qu'il m'aimait lui aussi, mais je n'ai jamais su s'il était sincère tandis que Sirius lui, je n'en doutais pas une seconde. J'étais tellement enchantée, je flottais sur un gros nuage cotonneux et moelleux et j'ai fini par m'éloigner de vous, de toi…

- Ça, j'avais remarqué, lance Anna d'un ton un peu acide.

- Et si tu savais à qu'elle point je regrette... Tu es merveilleuse, répond Lily en saisissant la main de sons amie qui lui sourit en retour, mais je ne voyais plus rien, je planais complètement, je me demande comment mes notes n'ont pas dégringolé, mais mon corps et mon cerveau devaient pouvoir se passer de mon esprit. Quoi qu'il en soit si moi j'étais au sommet du Kilimandjaro, Sirius peinait pour m'y rejoindre. Il me disait sans cesse qu'on devait cesser de se voir, car il pouvait pas le cacher plus longtemps à son meilleur ami et qu'il m'aimait vraiment et sincèrement mais que c'était James qui m'avait vu le premier…

ooo

- Elle me jetait alors toutes mes vérités à la tête, je n'ai jamais entendu aussi souvent mes défauts, et j'étais résolu à rester ferme ce coup-ci puis elle me faisait un vil chantage, elle me disait que si je l'abandonnais elle viendrait tout te dire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait eu un jour la réelle intention mais c'était ce que je redoutais le plus et je cherchais un moyen pour me sortir de ce pétrin mais je n'y arrivais pas j'étais coupé en deux entre mon meilleure amie, mon frère et la toute première fille que j'ai aimé. Je comprends pourquoi tu en es tombé amoureux, elle est merveilleuse.

Sirius a conscience que ce qu'il vient de dire ne l'aiderait en aucun cas, mais il a décidé d'être franc jusqu'au bout. Il ose regarder rapidement James mais il est déçu : Il regarde les flammes et semble plonger dans ses pensées. Pourtant Sirius continue, il doit aller jusqu'au bout, soulager sa conscience, qu'elle arrête de lui hurler qu'il est coupable.

ooo

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas du lui poser ces ultimatums, mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il m'échappe que j'en étais devenue irrationnelle. Crois-moi je ne suis vraiment pas fière… Et puis… Ce matin, il m'a dit que c'était fini, je pensais que ce n'étais pas sérieux comme les autres fois mais il m'a dit qu'il avait réfléchi et qu'il préférait avoir mal en me perdant que souffrir en perdant son meilleur ami. Alors je suis partie pleurer dans mon coin. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il se rende compte du mal qu'il me faisait. C'est alors que James est arrivé, et c'est lui qui m'a consolé, il m'a emmené dans son endroit, m'a prêté ses gants, sa cape et son écharpe – elle les montre à Anna, elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de les lui rendre – et je l'ai trouvé tellement… gentil et attentionné que j'en suis venue à penser qu'en réalité ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose si… Je suis horrible de penser ça… SI seulement j'avais réfléchi dès le début rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, si je n'avais pas été si égoïste on n'en serait pas là…

Elle se remet à pleurer et Anna hésite un peu avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler.

- Ah Lily, petite Lily si douce et si naïve qui s'attache au premier loup qu'elle voit… Ma petit Lily, ne pleure plus, tout finira bien par s'arranger…

ooo

- Voilà. Je crois que tu sais tout. Je regrette vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que j'ai fait, ne pas te l'avoir dit, tout ça mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir connu Lily comme ça, et je ne te demanderais pas de m'excuser pour être tombé amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Maintenant je peux me mettre à ta place. Et je ne ferais rien pour interférer dans sa décision. Si elle te choisit parce que malgré ce que tu crois, ce qu'elle croit… je m'inclinerais mais si c'est moi… Tu as toutes les cartes en main, la suite t'appartient.

ooo

James le regarde droit dans les yeux et Sirius soutient son regard, s'il le baisse, tout est fichu. Soudainement James se lève de son fauteuil, et au niveau de la porte, hésite un instant avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir.

Sirius soupire profondément, et se laisse tomber au fond du fauteuil. Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit ? Pourquoi cet ultimatum fantôme, déguisé ? Non. Du moment qu'il pense ce qu'il dit, il n'a pas à se le reprocher. Il ferme les yeux. Maintenant c'est « advienne que pourra »

ooo

James erre dans les couloirs, sans but. Il est un peu remué par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Il n'y a jamais pensé. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi bête ?

_Et maintenant, que va-t-il faire ? Pardonner ou égorger ? Parce que…_

- Corn ! Je te cherchais !

- Ah, Queudver, qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai appris… je suis désolé. Tu le vis bien ?

- Mieux que ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer. Mais je suis un peu comme anesthésié là, je te dirais ça quand je serais moins engourdi.

- Bien sur, déclare Peter en rigolant, mais tu sais tu devrais vraiment pardonner…

- Tu le savais toi ? coupe James, ne désirant pas entendre la fin de sa phrase.

- Pour Pat' et Lily ? Non. Personne ne savait, enfin à part eux évidemment mais vu qu'ils étaient…

- Merci Peter, tu m'aide beaucoup.

- Oui, je sais je suis un as !

- Je crois que nous avons une mauvaise influence sur toi, tu deviens narcissique.

- Faut croire. Mais tu sais, et ne me coupe pas cette fois-ci ou je te mets mon poing sur le nez, tu devrais lui pardonner. T'es minable sans lui, il est, a été, et sera toujours ton meilleur ami, mais si ça te rassure il vaut pas mieux sans toi. T'as déjà vu des béquilles ? Oui ? Parfait, bon tu vois les béquilles ça marche par deux, et si tu en enlève une la deuxième devient inutile. Vous êtes des béquilles.

- C'est une comparaison très flatteuse !

- Ouais je sais, bon c'est pas tout mais il faut que je vaque à mes propres affaires, je veux bien jouer les répareurs mais y a des limites vous êtes grands, débrouillez-vous un peu par vous-même.

- Ton soutien me réchauffe le cœur.

Queudver s'éloigne en rigolant et James reste planté au milieu du couloir réfléchissant.

- Queudver ?

- Plait-il ?

- C'est pas tant ce qu'il a fait mais plus qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit. J'aurais accepter… du moins je crois.

- Je le sais. Mais la peur fait faire aux gens, même les meilleurs d'entre nous des choses étranges et stupides…

- Je crois aussi…

Queudver reprend sa course, et James ne bouge toujours pas. Il repasse cette brève mais éclairante conversation.

_Répareur, ça se dit pas._

_Des béquilles hein ? des Béquilles… qui ne vont pas l'une sans l'autre !_

_Rhaa ! Sale petit rat, il a raison !_

ooo

Elles rentrent au château bras dessus bras dessous. Dehors il fait désormais nuit, et Lily se sent un peu mieux, vidée mais soulagée, elle n'est plus seule à savoir. Et comme il est l'heure d'aller manger, et qu'après avoir passer l'après-midi au grand air, elles sont affamées, elles traversent le hall pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Devant la porte, malgré son estomac gargouillant, Lily stoppe.

- Que fais-tu ? questionne Anna. Tu te dégonfle ?

- Bien sur que non, répond Lily en enlevant ses gants, son écharpe et sa cape, je rend à James ce qui est à James.

- Si c'est pas mignon.

- Cesse ton ironie en carton.

- Bien, chef.

Lily plie soigneusement la cape, pose l'écharpe et les gants dessus et sert l'ensemble contre elle. Elle inspire un grand coup et ouvre la porte. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'ensemble des regards converge sur elle, elle est devenue le sujet de discussion numéro 1.

Elle se dirige vers sa table, relevant la tête avec un air de défi mais cherchant du regard James qui, bien sûr, ne daigne pas faire acte de présence. Elle voit Sirius assis à coté de Rémus, lui-même en face de Peter. La place près de celui-ci est vide, réservée à la personne que tout le monde attend. En passant, Lily sourit discrètement d'un air d'excuse à Sirius et va s'asseoir plus loin, en posant délicatement sur ses genoux les vêtements du Gryffondor le plus attendu de la soirée. Elle se sert timidement de la purée de carotte et faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les commérages des filles à coté d'elle. Elle mange en silence mais quand toute la salle se tait, elle relève la tête surprise par l'absence de bruit soudaine : elle comprend.

ooo

James vient d'entrer dans la salle, et elle se tait. Le spectacle commence. Tout le monde attend le combat. Sirius regarde son ami-ennemi avancé vers lui. James s'assoit à coté de Peter, face à lui. Et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ils restent un moment à s'observer comme deux ennemis guettant le premier coup de l'adversaire, la salle, lasse de cette attente retourne à ses propres intérêts.

Sirius attend, impatient mais avec patience.

James tend alors sa main par-dessus la table et Sirius sans hésiter vient la serrer en poussant un soupire de soulagement. De toute façon, c'est la seule issue possible.

- On oublie ? propose James.

- C'est préférable non ?

- Je crois.

- Tu m'épates Corn, il t'arrive de m'écouter ? interpelle Peter.

- Non mais des béquilles ! proteste James avec un air sidéré.

- Au moins tu as saisi, conclut Peter en enfournant un gros morceau de viande dans sa bouche.

Ils rient tous les quatre. Et James sourit avec chaleur à son meilleur ami.

- On mettra moins de whisky pur feu cette année !

- Oh oui.

De sa place Lily voyant la poignée de main soupire de soulagement. Au moins ce n'est pas fini.

Alors qu'elle regarde dans leur direction, elle voit Sirius qui lui fait un sourire, elle lui rend timidement puis c'est le tour de James de lui sourire, elle répond avec plus de confiance. Alors tout est arrangé.

_Votre véritable ami est celui qui ne vous passe rien et qui vous pardonne tout_

**_[D. de Brausacq]_**


End file.
